1. Technical Field
The invention relates to truck body construction and more particularly to a sliding chassis skirt allowing quick and easy access to components hung from the chassis frame rails such as battery boxes.
2. Description of the Problem
Contemporary styling and good aerodynamic practice in truck design make use of chassis skirts which cover the lower portions of truck chassis. A disadvantage of this practice is that access to some components, particularly batteries, which are mounted on the frame rails or on supports depending from the frame rails of the vehicle chassis, is obstructed by the skirt. Inspection or repair of these components can require removal of the panels of the chassis skirt. This is both time consuming and may require the use of tools. Prior art skirt panels have been attached to a framework which depends from the vehicle chassis. As many as six to nine bolts, depending upon the configuration, may be used to attach the panel to the frame. Upon separation of the skirt panels from the vehicle they are subject to damage and possible installation error upon return to the vehicle.